Across the Universe
by heychelsletschacha
Summary: Right then, I believed him. Because what else had I known other than perfection' In the midst of the tradgedies of Liverpool, England in WW2, Massie Block's life shatters before her eyes. New world, new loves... What is there to live for? Jassie. AU.
1. Trailer

this has to be because of my obsession with the sound of music.

beatles music

and WW2.

but mainly beatles music.

**DISCLAIMER: Ha.**

* * *

-nothings gonna change my world-

_**-nothings gonna change my world-**_

_--_

"_Do you feel it?" _

"_Feel what?" I shifted, so that my head was no longer resting on his shoulder; my brows knit as I waited for him to elaborate._

"_The longing," Kemp said sadly, looking towards the opposite end of the cabin, at the opposite end of the world. _

"_The only thing you want is the one thing you can never get a hold of…"_

_--_

**it's the most dangerous time of the century**

_All eight of us gathered around the beat-up radio in Alicia's dorm. The blinds were closed; the lights were turned off. We could all hear the planes outside the building, and their familiar buzzing was enough to drive any of us mad. Still we waited in silence, because whose side they were on, we didn't know. _

"_And…" The announcer's voice came back on the radio._

"_We're clear."_

**a time when your closest friend can turn on you in the blink of an eye**

"_Where's Dempsey?" Dylan asked as she sat down in her usual seat next to Kori._

_Kristen sent a warning glance to Dylan, but Dylan was too oblivious to comprehend that bringing up the subject of Dempsey was a bad idea. Still, Kori's face twisted with pain in response to Dylan's curiousity._

"_He's gone, Dyl." Kori's voice was hollow. "Joined the army."_

"_How noble of him," Dylan mused. Kristen sent another glare in Dylan's direction._

"_Not _our_ army."_

**welcome to liverpool,**

**the liverpool preparatory academy, 1942**

_Plovert picked at the strings on his Gibson, sweet notes flowing from the guitar as his voice flowed in sync with them. "…but to love you," he hummed, his brows furrowing in frustation as he tried to get the chords just right. He didn't notice me walk into his, Derrick, and Cam's dorm._

"_And the way you look, tonight," I belted out, totally killing the mood of his sweet acoustic and startling him._

"_Thanks." Plovert rolled his eyes sarcastically. I could tell he was teasing. "Get back to your dorm, Massie."_

**your job is to keep your head held high**

"_This coat is gorgeous." Alicia browsed through the racks of Burberry coats in the season's new plaids. She picked up a navy peacoat with plaid trim and held it up to her body. "What do you think?"_

"_I think people would kill to have what you wear, Leesh," I assured her, looking at a pair of patent leather pumps. Claire nodded in agreement._

"_I think it's gonna show the girls at LPA that we're not 'slipping,'" She made air quotes, clearly referring to Kori Gedman's remark earlier this morning. "We're gonna show them that we have everything they want, and everything they can't have."_

**keep your friends close**

"_I love us!" Claire cheered, jingling her charm bracelet in the air. "You're brilliant for picking these out. They're amazing," she gushed. Alicia giggled in support._

"_We're pretty much…" I grinned. "Awe-_some."

**but keep your enemies closer**

"_Massie, Alicia, and Claire are just a bunch of back-stabbing _bitches!" _Dylan hissed, and with each name she pronounced, she brushed an angry red paint mark on the door to their dorm._

"'_Massie Block is a slutbag.'" Kristen read the words Dylan was so vehemently painting._

"_Original," Kori noted._

**because you never know when the real enemies could knock on your door**

_Big, loud, ground-shaking booms and blasts were heard—and felt—from where I was standing by the librarian's desk. The dangling lights were swiftly swaying back and forth from the ceiling. The ground was shaking under my feet, and I felt woozy._

_I dropped the receiver, never hearing the frightened calls of, "Massie?" coming from the phone, dangling by it's cord, in my dad's voice._

_After that, it was a blur. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my friends frantically get up from the table where we were studying and scramble out the door._

_From that point on, the only thing that I was focused on was getting the hell out of there. So I did._

_That was when I blacked out._

**you never know when you could leave everything behind**

_They didn't trust me enough not to jump out of the ship, so I wasn't allowed to stand by the edge. So for the moment, Kemp and Todd had a firm grip on my arms as I watched the boat pull out of the harbor._

_I watched the plumes of smoke rise up from the buildings as a cloud of dust and rubble formed at the skyline. I watched as that dock where we were—where _he _was—slowly faded into the distance._

"_I don't think we're coming back," Todd murmured._

**and find a whole new world when you least expect it**

"_You like it here?" Josh asked, lighting up his cigarette._

_I shrugged. "Not particularly."_

_He nodded, removing the cigarette from his full lips and knocking the ash off the end. "I'm not a big fan of starting over. But I think once you get over what happened, you'll find out that change isn't all that bad."_

**whether you want to or not**

"_God, Massie!" Alicia shouted, hastily gathering her clothes and throwing them in a suitcase. "It's been two years! You'd think if he's still alive he would have written back by now," she said, exasperated._

_Her once-pristine bun fell in a messy heap on her shoulders as she zipped up her suitcase._

"_Let's be realistic here, Massie. He's dead." _

_I stood motionless at the foot of the bed, blinking back tears, as Alicia's mouth widened in horror at what she just said._

**starring massie block**

_I stopped dead in my tracks, whirling around to see what my ears couldn't believe. Those lyrics… That guitar… That song…_

_Here? It couldn't be._

**alicia rivera**

"_Get away from my _boyfriend!"_ Olivia screeched._

_Alicia momentarily pulled away from the brunet she was snogging to glance Olivia's way and smirk. "You know what they say, Liv," she purred._

"_It's a free country."_

**josh hotz**

"_I think it's time for us to show some Brooklyn hospitality." Josh grinned slyly, swinging on the ladder of the fire escape. "What do you think, O?"_

**derrick harrington**

"_It's the life, D," Josh grinned. "The land of the free…"_

"_And the home of the brave!" Derrick slurred, raising his glass of whiskey out to the sky from his position on the rooftops. "Cheers to that, mate!" _

**and other people, like kempcamoliviatoddclairedylankoridannygriffinkristen**

**but who really cares about them, anyways?**

**.**

_sourmuffins. presents;_

_._

**ACROSS.**_the._UNIVERSE

.

_**january 2009.**_

_**.**_

_Nothings gonna change my world…_

_

* * *

_

**I felt like I needed a trailer for this one, so this has replaced chapter one.**

**im re-posting that after a few edits, and then we'll be back on track :D**

**and this gives you some insight on whats gonna happen in Amer-i-ca (:**

_please, dear reader,_

_review? :D_


	2. Nothing's Gonna Change My World

**HELLO LOVELY READERS!**

**For those of you who have already read this chapter, yes it is the same as the one I originally submitted.**

**The ***new* ** Chapter One is now a **trailer** for this fic! **

**Please go back and read the **trailer**! I felt like this story needed one. So I made a few edits to this chapter (ie. The end where the boat takes off.) , but I really suggest you go and look at the **trailer.

**Enjooooy! :)**

**

* * *

**

_liverpool, 1943._

_liverpool preparatory academy for boys and girls_

_-- _

_Someone must have put extra caffeine in Mr. Blackhurst's coffee, because on that particular Thursday, his lecture was extra-peppy and enthusiastic. As usual, my best friend of six years, Alicia Rivera and I would exchange a glance, an eye-roll, or a giggle from opposite sides of the classroom that only true BBFs could interpret._

_Alicia was from Barcelona, Spain. When her country was knee-deep in their own civil problems, her and her entire family of Riveras moved here to Liverpool. And just like that, we became friends._

_So as Mr. Blackhurst excitedly droned on about leaf structures and their constantly opening and closing stomata, the silver gleam of Alicia's bracelet caught my attention. It also caught the attention of everyone else on my side of the room, so they knew that some serious note passing was about to go down._

_Alicia smiled at our audience and quickly scribbled something on the paper in front of her. She quickly glanced at Mr. B, whose back was to the blackboard. Turning each corner in until they met, she picked it up and flung it across the room like a Frisbee._

_I held back a laugh as I reached down to grab the note. Alicia always liked to milk it._

_M- _

_Harrington keeps staring at you. ;P_

_-A_

_I rolled my eyes at Alicia and gave her a semi-nod. Well, it was true. My skirt was rolled and reached mid thigh; our school issued blazer fit me well (and in all the right places, too.) and matched my navy knee-highs. Sure, it was what everyone else wore, but Alicia and I liked to think that the uniforms looked best on _us.

_A- _

_That doesn't excuse the fact that he's YOUR boyfriend._

_-M_

_I threw the note across the room to Alicia, after waiting for Mr. Blackhurst to turn around_

"_Sweet Jesus," Dylan Marvil whispered to Kori Gedman, rolling her eyes. They sat next to each other in the row behind me. "They are so full of themselves. God."_

_Kori grinned in agreement. Then she feigned seriousness. "Come on, Dyl, give her a break. You know Alicia does best with an audience," she snickered into her palm._

"_And don't forget on camera!" Dylan burst out a little too loudly, earning a glare from Kori._

_Mr. Blackhurst turned around just in time to catch me flinging the note across the classroom. His expression hardened. "Is there something wrong, ladies?"_

_Kori and Dylan vigorously shook their heads no._

_Mr. Blackhurst looked at them skeptically and then said to me, "Massie Block. Come up to the front, please." He tapped his ruler on the blackboard in annoyance. _

_I smirked at Dylan and Kori, who I knew would be hanging onto my every word. Reaching the blackboard at the front of the classroom, I smiled sweetly to Mr. B. "Can I help you?" I asked innocently._

"_Alicia, please read that note aloud."_

_She cleared her throat, "Massie, Harrington keeps staring at you in that creeper way of his. If I were you, I would watch out because he is _by far _the most irresponsible, disrespectful, idiotic boy I have ever met!" She finished as her voice escalated to a shrill shout while the rest of us fought back a laugh. Derrick Harrington, her on and off boyfriend of two years, sat low in his seat, glowering at the two of us._

_I rolled my eyes at Alicia. "Can I go back to my seat now, Mr. B?" I asked sweetly._

_He sat in his chair, his face even more pale now. "Why doesn't everyone go to break now?"_

_I smirked at Alicia and walked over to her desk, as the rest of our class got up from their seats and made their way out the door. "You gonna tell me what happened?" I raised my eyebrows. But Alicia avoided my gaze and played with the hem of her skirt._

"_Excuse me, Massie," A voice said next to me. Derrick himself walked over to us and locked arms with Alicia, dragging her out of her position on top of her desk and led her into the courtyard. "What the hell was that…?" Their arguing voices faded._

_I followed them outside into the courtyard. The fountain's crystal water created an ambiance that was really relaxing. It was also central to the eleventh grade quad, so it was natural that that was where my friends and I met when we had free time._

"_Hey Massie," Todd Lyons waved at me from where he was sitting with his sister, Claire. Although Claire was a junior like us, her little freshman brother tagged along with Derrick and the rest of the rugby team. He was the only freshman to make Varsity this year._

_I wrinkled my nose at him. "Hi, Odd." Todd also had a huge crush on me._

"_Aw, Massie, give the kid a break," Kemp Hurley chuckled. _

"_I wouldn't be caught dead," I spat. "Anyways… where's Leesh and Derrick?" I scanned the courtyard, but I only saw Dylan and Kori, sitting with Kristen Gregory and Danny Robbins by the drinking fountain._

"_Shouldn't the question be where _Chris _is, eh Mass?" Kemp raised his eyebrows. I blushed._

"_Guys!"_

_And as if on cue, Chris Plovert jogged up to us. Under his blazer-clad arm was what I knew were the morning headlines. His curly mop of brown hair was wet and fell into his eyes as he walked over to us. "You wouldn't believe the papers this morning," Plovert said, panting. He pulled the papers out from their spot under his armpit and opened them to the front page._

"_Let me see," Cam Fisher said, his eyebrows knit. He snatched the paper and began to read. _

_**LONDON UNDER FIRE**_

_Axis powers attacked London early yesterday morning, dropping bombs since a little before two AM. Witnesses say that the air raids targeted the docks of London's ports, but rained on neighboring residential areas. London's defenses were relatively ineffective…_

"_Oh my God," Claire whispered. She collapsed onto the bench behind her. "My parents work in London." Claire buried her head in her hands as Cam joined her on the bench and provided a comforting arm._

"_It's bad," Plovert said, grabbing my hand. He exchanged a worried glance with me, as he knew that my mum was in London taking care of my grandmother. Chris turned to Kemp. "It said that they are anticipating other air raids… on other cities besides London."_

"_You don't think that…" Kemp trailed off._

"_I don't know," Plovert admitted._

_I had zoned out. How could something like this happen to us? We weren't even a big threat to the Axis as far as I knew. And so many people—my mum, Claire's parents—were in danger because of it. _

"_You okay?" Plovert asked, bringing me back to reality._

"_Yeah," I mumbled, staring out into the courtyard._

"_We're gonna be fine," he told me, softly kissing me on the lips. "I promise."_

_Right then, I believed him. Because what else had I known other than perfection?_

_--_

"_This is crazy," I groaned into the Algebra book the next day. We, being Derrick, Chris, Cam, Claire, Kemp, Todd, Alicia, and myself, were all sitting at our spot in the library after classes were over. Of course, my outburst earned me a glare from the librarian sitting at her desk across from us._

"_No, you're just stupid," Derrick paused from his make-out session with Alicia to put his two cents in. I rolled my eyes and threw my pencil at him, which hit Alicia square in the forehead._

"_Ignore them, Massie," Todd said. "But if you want to be like Alicia and Derrick, I have a solution…"_

"_Watch it, punk," Chris said, glaring at him. _

_Todd and Chris' bantering always made my day. And while I loved Todd like a brother but seldom let on to it, I think I really, truly _loved _Chris. I just don't think I had ever told him that._

_It was kind of something that went unsaid, like you never date your friends' ex, or you don't ask your friends' crush's opinion about them without their consent. We just never really talked about how close we were or how much we liked each other. We just… _were.

"_Massie Block, you have a phone call," the librarian whisper-called from her desk._

_Chris pulled my chair out from behind me, and I walked over to the librarian where she was holding the receiver. "Massie speaking," I said quietly._

"_Massie," said a deep voice I recognized as my father's, William Block's. "How are you doing?"_

"_Hey, Dad," I replied, smiling slightly. I hadn't talked to him in a long time, as Liverpool Prep was a boarding school and we only saw our families once a month. Even though my estate was a couple miles away from the academy, my parents insisted that I receive the "proper education," so I had stayed in the dormitories ever since I was in first grade._

"_Listen, I assume you've heard about the London attacks?"_

_I sighed. "Yes… have you talked to Mum?"_

"_That's partly why I was calling, Massie."_

_There was silence on the other line. _

"_Dad?"_

_I could hear him sighing. I practically saw him sitting in his office at home, his papers sprawled about on his cherry bark desk. And I was already wishing that what he was about to say wasn't true._

"_An Axis plane was shot down by the London air force. It… crashed into your grandmother's home…"_

_No._

_It wasn't true. It couldn't be true._

"…_they are still searching for bodies—"_

_He stopped talking, and I could hear a faint wail of sirens on the other line._

_And then something much, much louder._

_But this time it wasn't on the other line. __Big, loud, ground-shaking booms and blasts were heard—and felt—from where I was standing by the librarian's desk. The dangling lights were swiftly swaying back and forth from the ceiling. The ground was shaking under my feet, and I felt woozy._

_I froze—the receiver falling from my grip—never hearing the frightened calls of, "Massie?" coming from the phone, dangling by it's cord, in my dad's voice._

_After that, it was a blur. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my friends frantically get up from the table where we were studying and scramble out the door. The ceiling tiles were falling from their place above me. _

_From that point on, the only thing that I was focused on was getting the hell out of there. So I did._

_That was when I blacked out._

_I felt big, strong hands pick me up and carry me over the rubble of the library. Every fifteen seconds the ground shook, and I could hear blasts. I tried to open my eyes to see my surroundings—where I was, where I was going, who I was with, but it felt like the pressure of a thousand quarters were weighing them down._

"_Massie!"_

_I was set down gently, and I could feel a mist of something—ash, maybe?—descending on my body. And I knew it was Chris whose arms I was in._

"_Chris," I managed to squeak out. "What the hell is going on?"_

_All of a sudden, my head started to throb. I put my palm to my forhead, trying to alleviate the pressure. "It's what I was fearing would happen, what we were talking about this morning," Chris continued._

_A wave of sadness washed over me, and I knew the tears were coming. All of a sudden I could see. The sky was a dark, muddy color, and I could see planes. I saw the smoke towards my right rise up in the sky in great flumes, probably coming from somewhere by the ocean._

"_My mum is dead," I whispered, realizing what my dad had said on the phone. Wait—my dad. Where was he? Was he safe? Another boom._

_No time to think about that right now._

"_Massie! Chris!" Derrick yelled at us from across the street. "Hurry up!"_

"_Plovert, what's going on?" I asked him._

_I was on my feet, our hands entwined. We were moving at a quick pace, trying to catch up with the crowd._

"_Mr. Blackhurst said that there's a boat for all the Liverpool Prep students that's headed somewhere else. I don't know where it's going, but you and I are getting _on that boat. _And so is the rest of our class. So we have to get to the docks as fast as we can before it leaves." He paused for a second, looking straight into my eyes. "Be strong, okay?"_

_I nodded, and we kept running, side by side with Cam and Claire, Alicia and Derrick, and Kemp and Todd._

_We finally reached the docks, and I could see the boat that was going to take us to wherever we were going. _

"_Liverpool Prep?" The steward asked us in a deep voice. _

_We nodded._

"_Show your I.D.'s," He barked at us._

_I fished inside by blazer pocket and pulled out my registration card. Alicia and Claire did the same, as Plovert, Cam, Kemp, and Todd pulled theirs out of their wallets._

_Another blast. But this time, it was close. Just some 100 meters away from us, a shell exploded, releasing an explosion of ash, dirt, and debris in all directions, the cloud sweeping people off their feet and quickly making its way towards us._

"_GET ON THE BOAT!" The steward barked as loud as he could. We all took cover behind the wall of the hull, while the giant cloud reached us faster than the blink of an eye. _

_The screams of the people. People I probably knew. Classmates, neighbors so many _people _that had lives here. I could hear Claire sobbing; there was an angry red gash above her eyebrow._

_I bit my lip and buried my head deeper into Plovert's chest. But his arms weren't there to create that barrier that I had used to keep myself sheltered._

_Plovert slowly stood up, taking in the damage of his surroundings. He murmured something that I didn't catch, but he slowly walked towards the boat's exit. _

_I flung myself at his feet, indignant. "Where the hell do you think you're going?!"_

"_I have to go help those people," He spoke softly. I could see it in his eyes. He was in as much pain as I was, even though he wasn't directly affected by the bombings._

"_You can't leave me!" I hissed. So what if I was being selfish? He was being completely ridiculous. _

"_Massie." Plovert cupped my face in his hands. "I'm not leaving you. I would _never leave you." _ He kissed me, slowly, passionately, when I started to kiss back, he pulled away._

"_Plovert!" I was not letting go of his neck. A single tear fell from my face onto his dirtied blazer. "Don't!"_

_He smiled weakly. "It's what's right," he told me, gently._

_And then I kissed him harder then I ever had, with every last ounce of energy I could gather up. And his tongue pushed through and he was kissing me, I was kissing him; and I knew then. That, Plovert and I together, was bliss._

_I couldn't bear to live without that, without knowing it either of us was going to make it if he left me that moment._

_He pulled away, my hand dangling in his as he stepped away from me. Then he let go._

"_I wish you would change your mind." I called softly after him. _

_He didn't hear me. The planes were too loud._

_I shouted his name, the steward closing the door to the ship within seconds after he got off. I sobbed harder, begging the steward to wait, thirty seconds if anything. But Plovert never turned around, not to see if we were still there, if the boat was still there, if I was still there._

_The engines of the boat started up, right when I heard another blast come from the streets to get on the docks. Another cloud exploded, sending debris in all directions as we took cover against the side of the boat's hull. _

_I yelled louder, getting up and running towards the side of the ship, almost throwing myself off the side of the boat. Todd and Kemp grabbed my arms, restraining me, and brought me inside to the cabin._

_Somewhere in the madness, I picked out the words that made me want to cry more, but I don't think I had any tears left._

_We were headed for America._

_

* * *

_

_**This is something totally new. If you haven't guessed, it's the middle of WW2, during the Liverpool Blitz, when Massie and everyone immigrates from the United Kingdom. **_

_**Updates might be a bit slow. This one requires a bit of research.**_

_**REVIEW?(:**_


End file.
